


Deal or No Deal

by amy1om



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1om/pseuds/amy1om
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterling just can't let it go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal or No Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a short time after the Season 2 finale episode 'The Maltese Falcon Job'.

“What do you want, Sterling?”

 

“Now now my dear Dr. Collins, is that anyway to greet the man who helped you with your recent misfortune in Kiev?”

 

“A misfortune you benefited from as I saw on the news you were invited to join Interpol,” she replied. “You know this false concern really doesn't become you, Sterling, because as I recall you weren't so much worried about clearing my name as you were recovering the Faberge egg. If it weren't for Nate or his team I would still be sitting in that holding cell awaiting trial. Now if unless your call has some purpose other than to remind me how little gratitude I owe you, I'm hanging up now.”

 

“When was the last time you saw him or heard anything from Nate?”

 

Maggie had moved her finger to press the **END** button when his words, and more specifically his smug tone of voice, stopped her as dread filled her. “Something's happened hasn't it? Something happened to Nate.” In her mind's eyes she saw Nate being caught and killed by whoever it was he had been conning with his team. “Is he dead?”

 

Sterling allowed a beat or two pass before he answered, “No, he's not dead.” He heard her release the breath he knew she had been holding. “But he is in a lot of trouble, trouble you can help him get out of.”

 

“How?”

 

“Come to Boston, and meet with me. I'll explain. Maggie?”

 

Maggie sighed. “I need to make some calls before I agree to anything. My work...”

 

Sterling smirked knowing exactly who she would call, and his tone of voice said as much. “Of course, I know you're a very busy person, Dr. Collins. You have my number but I need your answer in the next 24 hours.”

 

Maggie spent most of those 24 hours trying to get in contact with Nate and when she got no answer from him after leaving numerous voice mails, she tried Eliot's number next only to hear the operator's voice say it was no longer in service. She finally called Sterling back disgusted with him because she knew he was manipulating her, yet she had no other option to help Nate if he was indeed in trouble as Sterling had said.

 

When he answered she simply said, “I'm on my way to Boston.”

 

“Very good. I'll send you the details of where to meet with me once you get here.”

 

“I'll contact you as soon as I arrive in Boston.”

 

“And I'll be waiting.”


End file.
